Amity Communications Tower
*Atlas |Region = |Locations = |Terrain = }} Amity Communications Tower"Ace Operatives" is a planned communications satellite that James Ironwood intends to launch. Description It will be a tall, cylindrical tower that tapers toward the top, with support cables connected to the bottom section. The tower itself will be attached to the top of Amity Colosseum. History Shortly after their arrival in the Kingdom of Atlas, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Qrow Branwen and Oscar Pine are apprehended by the Ace Operatives for arriving in a stolen Manta and their unauthorized use of weapons while defending Mantle from Sabyrs. They are taken to Ironwood as prisoners, but are then unbound and taken to his office where he explains his plan. Atlas scientists are working on building the tower and making Amity Colosseum capable of being launched high enough into the atmosphere that it cannot be reached by Grimm. The tower will then restore global communications, effectively replacing the Cross Continental Transmit System. Ironwood intends to reveal Salem's existence the people of Atlas and then use Amity Communications Tower to do the same for the rest of the world. Although they have concerns about the plan, RWBY, JNPR and Qrow agree to help. The first step they take is helping the Ace-Ops secure an abandoned Dust mine as the tower's launch site. Construction After the Ace-Ops, along with Qrow, Team RWBY and Team JNPR, successfully secure the Abandoned Dust Mine as the launch site for the Amity Tower Construction, General Ironwood began the official constructions of project itself and as such has now begun funneling a large amount of resources and materials in constructing it while having the Ace-Ops, RWBY and JNPR assist by escorting supply trucks to the site itself and clearing out the Grimm in the surrounding area to secure the location. He also assigned the teams the additional duty of reinforcing Mantle's defensive wall due to the shortage of its resources being sent to the Amity Project instead of repairs on the wall itself. Internal Issues The Amity Project itself raised numerous internal issues with several prominent figures in Atlas due to the extreme secrecy that Ironwood employed in paranoia of another sabotage from the ones responsible from the Fall of Beacon. This lead to numerous negative suspicions and theories regarding on what the general was actually doing. Due to the launch site being a former mine of the Schnee Dust Company and being taken by the Atlas Military without initial consent, the SDC CEO, Jacques Schnee himself went over to the mine in order to angrily confront General Ironwood in outrage to his recent actions. The confrontation ended with Jacques officially declaring and considering the General his enemy before leaving. Robyn Hill, another prominent figure of the former capital of Atlas, Mantle, also took interest and opposition to the project. Due to General Ironwood funneling large amounts of resources into the project, he effectively began neglecting the needed repairs for Mantle's defensive walls, leaving the city and its inhabitants susceptible to increased Grimm Attacks. Coupled with his refusal to explain why, Robyn herself began taking several proactive attempts to figure out on what exactly the project was, as seen in "Sparks" where she attempted to directly ask for answers regarding this issue and even attempted to take the needed supplies herself in order to repair the wall. With her being denied both answers and aid for Mantle, Robyn has swore to discover what exactly the project was and why it was so important, further putting her at odds with Ironwood. Later, upon the events of "A Night Off" and the framing of General Ironwood as the one indirectly responsible for the massacre at Robyn Hill's Victory Party, Robyn and her Happy Huntresses took vigilante actions that indirectly impeded and eventually froze the Amity Project. Robyn and her team have then began actively raiding and stealing military shipments of the needed materials for the project, redistributing the stolen materials to Mantle in order to repair its defenses against Grimm attacks. References Category:Geographic Locations Category:Technology Category:Atlas